


Pillow fun

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, just porn, nothing else, short snapshot of smut, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: (P*rn)Robron have some fun.





	Pillow fun

Aaron’s breath was taken away when Robert slowly pushed his hard, hot, leaking cock into his tight but welcoming hole. It was one of those sensations that never got old. It was the same each time. It made his toes curl and his body shiver. 

Aaron was on his back with his ankles around Roberts neck. 

Robert leaned back, running his finger nails firmly alone the underside of Aaron’s thighs. He knew it made Aaron tense and heave with Pleasure as he picked up his pace, rocking into him. 

The knowing look Aaron gave Robert meant he was in bliss and wanted more. 

Robert placed his hands on the bed, either side of Aaron’s neck, pinning his legs to his chest as he slammed his dick frantically into him. 

“Yeah… Yeah!” Aaron moaned out deeply

Robert always loved when Aaron was vocal about what he wanted. He loved making Aaron feel good. 

Aaron’s grunting got deeper and louder with every thrust. The sound of Roberts hips slapping against the younger man firm arse was something they both loved. 

He pulled out, tapping Aaron on the hip. “Turn over.”

As Aaron got on all fours, Robert grabbed a pillow and placed it under him. “Lay down.” Aaron loved this position. It made his cock twitch thinking about what was coming. 

As the pillow beneath his swollen cock pushed his arse into the air, Robert pulled his cheeks apart, getting more lube and running his finger down his crack and into his hole. 

As he pulled out, he gave Aaron a hard spank. He knew he loved it. He never did it too hard, but he knew Aaron got off on it. every so often, he’d treat him. 

He leaned forward, pushing his cock in easily. The sound Aaron made almost made Robert cum. He could see Aaron’s hands gripping the sheets. 

Robert started off slow, grinding down, finding the right angle and making Aaron sweat. 

“Please Rob.”

The begging. Robert throbbed at him begging. 

“Tell me what you want?”

Aaron was on edge. “I want you to fuck me hard. Pleas...” Robert couldn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence. He moved quicker, deeper and harder. He kept looking down at the way he looked, the way his cock looked as it pounded Aarons sensitive, beautiful hole. “Fuck!” He grunted as he fucked him as hard as he could. 

Aaron had lost the ability to speak as he held his breath while his legs shook. The bundle of nerves inside him being constantly rubbed was more than his brain could handle. 

Robert’s cock was consumed by the tightness of Aaron’s orgasm. He closed his eyes as he shot his hot cum into Aaron. He could feel Aaron shake, feel him try to breath. 

He soothed Aaron’s back, making him relax his muscles before he pulled out. 

He leant down, kissing Aaron’s shoulder. “Okay?”

Aaron smiled. “Fuck!”

Robert knew that was a yes. He smiled. Kissing Aaron’s cheek before climbing off the bed. 

Aaron pushed himself up, seeing the cum he’d shot all over the pillow beneath him. “We’ll have to clean this pillow again!”

Robert smiled. “Your turn.”

Robert pulled his boxers on. “Want a beer?”

Aaron sat on the end of the bed. “I think I need something a bit stronger after that.” He stood up, closing the gap between them. “I love you mr Sugden-Dingle.”

Robert’s eyes closed. He never got tired of hearing those words. “Love you too Mr Sugden-Dingle.”


End file.
